My imaginary big brother
by hoot hoot owls
Summary: "Dadan and everyone in that house is also trying to tell me this but I don't believe them. Grandpa is telling me Ace is not real. Why? Why...? WHY IS EVERYONE TRYING TO TAKE MY BIG BROTHER AWAY!" Rated T for hallucinations and a little gore later on. What if Ace never existed?
1. Chapter 1

It's lonely. Why I'm I alone? Mama, papa, grandpa why did you leave me? Did you not like me? Mama died so I can't remember her. Papa abandoned me and grandpa is hardly around. He's to busy with work and only comes around at least once a year.

Everyone in the village hates me. The other kids want me dead and the adults only think of me as a trouble maker kid who doesn't belong there. Makina is nice but I know she is only showing pity towards a low life child as me.

I walk into my lifeless dull room just like me. My eyes have black circles under them and skin pale. Grandpa spoils me rotten but I hate all the toys he sends me over the years. I remember when I loved them. Now I can't even stand to look at them. I stuff them into another room hiding them away.

My whole house is dusty because no one's here to clean it beside me but I can't find a reason to care. I'm only 7 but life is just to much to handle anymore. I need to get away from it now. Yes away from this world that rejected me from the day I was born.

I grab the knife I had kept for this day. I sit on my broken down bed I also hated like everything else in my life. The cool blade of the knife was placed against the skin of my throat. I close me eyes I have no thought of turning back when I hear a voice. "Hey!"

A voice a boy like me voice but sounded a little older maybe three or two I don't know. My curiosity was to much so I opened my eyes and a boy stood in front of me. He wore a blank white arm less shirt and some normal shorts. I stayed quiet to busy thinking.

"Hey! Listen you!" I snap back to reality and stare at him. "What do you want?" His face turns into anger. "What do I want? I want to stop you dumb ass!" I'm shocked at his sudden blow out and my face shows it but my expression soon turns back into a calm bored face.

"Stop me? Why would you do that?" His face doesn't change as he barks back at me. "Shut up you dumb shit!" I almost smile at him but it turn out to be a sideways smirk. I let out a broken laugh and his face turns into confusion. "What are you laughing at?" He asks.

"Nothing just that I can't agree more with how your explaining me right now and your a total stranger." He looks at me with concern but hides it and try's to look angry but he has a blush across his face. His arms cross and he turns his head to the side. His eyes close shut while he speaks.

"Yo- you know what? Don't listen to what I say when I talk like that! I'm just a big dummy, K?" His one eye that I can see opens and stares at me. I can't help but let out a little chuckle. I smile at his, a real happy smile. I can't believe this I haven't smiled like this in years.

"So what's your name?" He asks and I think about it for a second. "Luffy I'm Luffy." I feel different than before. A different I can't explain.

I drop the knife to the floor landing with a loud clang. I don't really mind and I see the boy walking out the door. "ACE!" I don't know how but somehow I know that this is his name. He stops and turns to me. "Yeah Luffy?"

"Nothing just felt like saying your name." He smiles at me and I smile back. "Idiot!" His arm reaches out to me and pulls me in his other hand ruffling my hair. We laugh and grin. Weird even though he just insulted me I don't feel bad.

I feel happy by it actually. Weeks go by and grandpa send us away. Somewhere within the forest to live with someone named Dandan. The adults here don't question my friend.

"Luffy were brothers right?" Ace asks and I think about it and answer. "Yeah we were always brothers silly why ask now?" He has this expression that shows he remembers. "Yeah your right. Okay lets go play somewhere!"

I watch as he runs away somewhere and I start to run following after him. He likes it when it's just us alone. We always play together everyday. He gets us in a lot of trouble.

Like we go steal or break things in town. I always say he did it and the adults would pretend to get mad at Ace. I never understood why they would look off to the side or a little above Ace when talking to him. He says that there just being silly.

We found a new brother his name is Sabo he's kind. Ace even likes him but Sabo makes a weird face when talking to Ace. Ace says he's just screwing around with us.

I believe him like usual Ace can't be wrong. He's my big brother how can he be wrong? A few years pass and I'm 10 now, Sabo and Ace are 13.

People get me mad. They say things like Ace isn't real or there but Ace is always here. He will always be by me side forever. I mean were brothers and brothers are suppose to stay together. He can't leave me alone like the rest.

No not like mama, papa or grandpa either. I need Ace to stay with me. I can't live with out him he's mine. We were together since we were born. I remember everything. I remember when we were young playing with the toys grandpa sent us.

We waited together for them to arrive. We always loved them. Sabo stopped hanging around with us. He said stuff about Ace not being real. I can't believe Sabo! I thought he was my brother! Ace said just to forget it and move on though. I love Sabo but I can't leave Ace.

Dadan and everyone in that house is also trying to tell me this but I don't believe them. Grandpa is telling me Ace is not real. Why? Why...? WHY IS EVERYONE TRYING TO TAKE MY BIG BROTHER AWAY?!

I hate everyone and so does Ace. He says we don't need them. We only need each to survive no adults. I believe in Ace because I love him. That's why were going to run away together! Yes will run somewhere we can be together alone and with no one to bother us.

I'm 13 now and Ace is 16 were ready to leave now. Ace said to hide him and pretend he didn't exist. He said if I didn't I would have been taken away. Away from him somewhere I would have had to sit alone in a room full of white plain walls.

I hate being alone so I listen. People around me think I have forgotten about Ace but Ace is always hiding somewhere I can still see him. So I don't have to worry he'll always be there. I also can't make any friends because Ace says so.

He said there only be nice to me just until they get close enough to me so they can find him. Once they do I'm gone. Ace is wonderful, Ace is everything to me, I love Ace. It's night now everyone is asleep in the house so it's time to leave.

I pack my clothes and Ace says he's fine. I once questioned where he got his clothes but he got angry so I don't ever try to question him. Were somewhere in the forest and I don't even know how long we walked for.

"Ace where are we going? I'm hungry and tired!" I whine and he chuckles at me. "Don't worry Luffy We'll find somewhere to rest for the night I think we walked long enough." I smile at him and nod my head yes.

We sleep and the next day to hunting. Ace always makes me do it saying it's training to protect us from other people. People who try to separate us. He says he's already strong enough so he doesn't have to. I believe him of course I always do.

Another 2 years have past and I'm now 15 and Ace is 18. We made a house in a big tree! We have been living there for the 2 years. No one has come around and I like it that way. I love Ace so much.

Were walking threw the forest right now. Ace is going on about how much he loves this forest. Ace freezes solid still and I'm to busy worrying about him I don't notice the large tiger ready to attack me. "ACE?! ACE? WHAT'S WRONG?! Come one this isn't funn-" Before I could finish I feel a sharp attack to my side.

Blood is dripping out and I feel confusion rush over me. Where's Ace? Why didn't he stop it? Why isn't he here now?! Why didn't he protect me?! My mind is trying to figure out where my lovely Ace is so I still don't care about the tiger.

He attacks again and I feel the harsh reality hit me again. I let out a deadly scream of pain. "AAAAACCCCCEEEEE!?" I start to cry tears pouring down my cheeks.

I lay on my side trying to stop my bleeding wounds. "Ace? Ace help me. Ace please please please! PLEASE ACE! I'm scared! I'm so scared! I need you to be by my side!" My voice sounds desperate and lost.

"Ace ace ace ace ace ace!" The tiger is about to pull the death blow when he's flung sideways. Flying away and I'm even more confused. Did Ace come save me? "Ace is that you?" I say my voice full of broken hope. I still couldn't see him.

"Ace come one stop playing hide-n-seek!" I force my arms to push my body up. I stand up shaky trying to search for Ace with my eyes when I hear a voice from be hind me. "Luffy!" I turn quickly around hoping the voice was Ace's but all I see is a guy standing there.

Blonde hair and a top hat that's when I realized who it was. "Sa- sabo...?" I ask out. "Yeah Luffy it's me." I stare at him for a second but turn away again still searching for Ace. I try to ignore that pain but my vision is going blurry. I cough out some blood and my knees give out sending me to the ground.

Sabo runs to my side and sits me up leaning on him. He takes off his coat trying to cover my wounds with it. "I need to fi- find Ace..." I try to get out of his grasp but he pulls be back. "Dammit Luffy I thought by now you would be past all that!" His angry voice echoed threw my head.

"I can't...I can't leave Ace or I'll be alone again!" My vision blacks out but I hear him shouting to stay awake. Soon my hearing is gone to.

* * *

Okay I love this a lot. I'm going to make a second chapter soon...probably. Hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

I can only see blackness but a small little light of white far away and I hear voices. There not clear but I can make out what there saying. "Dammit Sabo why did you bring him here?! It's been over 2 weeks and he still hasn't woken up!" The voice sounds rough but I know I heard it somewhere before.

"Uhh well what was I suppose to do?! I need to take him somewhere he could recover! I don't have a house so this was the only place to go! I can't take him to the town!" A guy voice now maybe Sabo? I don't know. Where I'm I?

"You should have just let him die! I don't want him here he's been missing a little over 2 years now!" The voices come a bit more clear so I am certain I heard that voice before. Dadan? I feel the pain come back and I remember what happened before it went black. I feel like running to go find him. "Ac- ace?"

My voice is rough and scratchy. It sorta hurts to speak. "Ace...ac-" I can't finish what I'm saying. "Look he's awake!" Sabo's voice says. "Luffy don't try to move or speak." His voice seems more calming now than before when fighting with someone. I try to open my eyes but I can't.

I can only see him a bit but it's blurry. I force my hand up to lightly grip his shirt. "Whe- where's Ace?...ace I need ace!" My voice is more harsh trying to get my point threw. I can open my eyes more wide now.

His face expression is half worried and half angry. "Ace ace ace I need him SAB-" "LUFFY!" He shouts cutting me off and I stay quiet. "Luffy shut up you almost died! There is no "Ace"! You need to grow up! Where was he when you were getting attacked?! A true brother wouldn't let you get hurt!" I feel speechless.

I don't know what to say but I know I don't like how he's talking about Ace. "Ace...? Ace was just playing with me! Yeah just playing! He would never let me get hurt! Even if he did I could forgive a one time thing!" I need to catch my breath.

"Ace is my big brother! He would never abandoned me! He can't! I know he can't! He's mine! Mine alone no one else's I love Ace like no other! He can't leave my side! No no no no no NOOOO!" I start to scream and others come running into the room.

"Dandan what's happening?!" One yells but Dadan is still looking at me like I'm a freak. I'm huffing and puffing but I continue to shout. "He can't leave! I know him! He would never leave! Were just playing hind-n-seek! A game yes this is just a game!" I look around the room trying to search for Ace.

I let go of Sabo. "Ace please come back...Stop playing! I don't like being alone! You can't leave like the rest!" I grip my head shaking it wildly. "Ace ace ace ace please you said you wouldn't leave like them! You promised me! ACCCEEEE!?" Tear were running down like a water fall.

I feel a gentle hand on my back rubbing up and down trying to sooth me. "Luffy what do you mean? What do you mean by "the rest"?" It's Sabo again. My second older brother. "Sabo..? The rest? Ace can't leave like them..." My voice is slow, quiet and broken.

"Yes Luffy what do you mean?" Sabo continues to question. "Like mama, papa and grandpa. Ace can't leave like them. I hate being alone." I hear a light gasp from everyone in the room. I feel there eyes staring at me. "Luffy~" I hear a quiet whisper from a far and I feel comfort wash over me but I don't mention a thing.

I know there curious and want to know so why not tell them? I start to tell my story. "Mama died so I can't remember her I also can't remember papa but he's still alive he just left me when I was born. Grandpa is also still alive you know this but you also know he works all the time."

"I hated everything. Everything hated me. The kids called me spoiled and the adults just thought of me as a trouble maker. No one ever liked me. Oh and Makino I bet just took pity on me." I took a long breath before I continued.

"Grandpa gave me everything he thought a kid would want but I hated it all. I didn't need any of it. I didn't want any of it I only wanted a friend my age I could play with or a house full of people that I could call home. Not a dusty lifeless house I thought was disgusting." I hugged my knees trying to hide. Trying to forget.

"I was going to end it really. Yeah I was going to pull suicide. I was ready to die with the thought of no one caring about me but I heard his voice." My voice calmed a down bit. "It was Ace. He made me smile and laugh. He was made to be by my side and me at his. Ace saved me." My shoulders stopped shaking.

"Ace is my reason to live. I need Ace." I stop talking so Sabo starts. "But Luffy this "Ace" isn't real you should know this.." I could hear the pity in his voice. "I know...I know Ace isn't real but that's fine right? As long as I know this I can still believe he's there right?" I look up at Sabo with eyes full of broken hope. He has a serious face on.

"Luffy it's not healthy to keep on doing this!" He roughly grabs my shoulders but not losing eye contact with me. "Stop this Luffy!" He shouts in my face and I look scared and betrayed. "SABO! Just stop he went through so much already! Just let him be!" Dandan adds in.

"I can't! He needs to accept reality! Accept that he isn't alone! I know this! I know this because you were so damn worried about him these past few years! You and everyone in this room searched for Luffy for a full year! You were also worried when he wouldn't give up this "Ace" business!" Sabo finished and I was shocked.

My face shows it but it turned into anger. "I can't believe you! SO just shut up!" I couldn't take this. "Luffy listen please we do care for you." Sabo wouldn't back down. "I CAN'T!...I can't...if I do Ace will really disappear." My voice went back into a quiet tone.

"I love you Luffy you're my younger brother after all." His smile was warm and happy. Ace's first smile he gave me on that day flashed threw my mind. I slowly moved my hand to his face and cupped his cheek. "Sabo.." I hugged him tightly holding onto him and he did the same back. "I love you Sabo." I felt my self fall asleep in his arms.

I wake up and it's only me and Sabo in the room. I look out threw the window and I notice it's night. So it means it's time to get to work. Sabo is still holding me even in his sleep. I slowly move out of his grasp but still careful not to wake him.

I look around the room and I find what I was searching for. I see the silver shine of the knife on the floor waiting for me. I picked it up and looked in it like a mirror. I slowly walk back to where Sabo sleeps and I stare at him. I kick him a bit only enough to wake him and his eyes open.

A sick twisted smile comes on my face. His face shows confusion and fear as he sees the knife in my hand. He looks like he's ready to yell but it's to late. I already slit his throat open and his sweet blood splatters on me. My smile still doesn't falter. I walk slowly threw the house going to each and every room one by one and making the house get painted by beautiful red. I'm done and I stare at all the dead corpses in front of me while I walk towards the front door.

I step outside into the cool outdoors I feel the cold air brush up against my skin. "I'm done Ace." I whisper out. "Thank you my lovely younger brother. I love you so much." I feel the warm embrace from Ace at my back.

"Yes thank you now we can be alone again." His voice is dark and cold but I'm not afraid because it's Ace. He's my older brother how can I be afraid? He is the one who helped me get rid of all the people.

I couldn't do it with out him. He is the one who told me to tell all those lies about me being alone as a child. That mama and papa abandoned me. It can't be true because there right here.

We grew up together all of us. Me, Ace, mama and papa were a happy family.

* * *

Okay yeah I wanted to try and make a sweet story so there's not much gore really. :p Sorry if I disappointed you but it was sorta a last minute feeling ya know? Hope you liked it.


End file.
